<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phichit has a big mouth! by vitya_rabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508543">Phichit has a big mouth!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit'>vitya_rabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, Embarrassed Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, One Shot, Phichit Chulanont is not a good friend, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri is mortified that his BEST FRIEND cannot keep some bits of Yuuri's past to himself.</p><p>Even worse than that, he has told a drunk Viktor in a bar of all places.</p><p>Somethings just need to be kept secret...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phichit has a big mouth!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this very short and fluffy story!</p><p>Thank you as always to my lovely beta InLoveWithYOI and to NamedinIrony for the prompt at 5am this morning...!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO VIKTOR, I WILL </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT</span>
  </em>
  <span> SHOW YOU!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri stormed off across the bar to find somewhere else to sit. He was angry and embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How could Phichit have said that? Didn’t he know Viktor well enough by now not to tell him stuff like that? Especially not when they had been drinking all evening.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And he thought they were friends...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor was currently too drunk to really realise just how upset his husband was. All he cared about right now was finding proof of Phichit’s claims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing his phone he sent out a pleading tweet to his fans before returning to the light-hearted conversation around him. Surely </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> who followed him would have evidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris sighed as he kept an eye on the drunk Japanese man sat at the bar ignoring them all. One day his </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> best friend was going to push that sweet man too far and that would be it. No more Katsuki-Nikiforov to hang around with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the table in front of the remaining three males Viktor’s phone began buzzing with message after message. Excitedly he grabbed for it and started scrolling, squeals of joy falling free from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had proof!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri looked over, hearing his husband's overjoyed squeaks and watching him making heart eyes at his phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god! Should he die of embarrassment now or later?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, you look </span>
  <em>
    <span>ADORABLE!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great so now everyone in the bar would want to know what the famous drunk man was looking at. And knowing his husband he would show them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris reached out to try and prise the mobile out of the Russian’s fingers. “Viktor, if you value your marriage, I suggest you stop right now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor blinked in surprise, the alcohol haze slipping just enough for him to turn and </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> look at his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck, he was angry with him. Those pink cheeks… He’d embarrassed him again, hadn’t he? Just when would he learn that Yuuri was easily upset...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting to his feet, he pocketed his phone and swayed a little as he made his way to the bar and the man trying very hard not to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, I’m sorry. You but you looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>cute. In fact I’ve fallen even more in love with you. If that is possible.” He placed his elbow on the bar and leant his chin on his hand, fluttering his thick silver eyelashes at the man still trying to be grumpy with him. “Plus, to be fair, what did you expect me to do when </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> best friend tells me that you once cosplayed as me for a fancy dress ball?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri groaned and buried his face in his husband’s toned chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was going to kill Phichit....!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>